


La dame aux Camélias

by Fanhua_Flora



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dead People, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhua_Flora/pseuds/Fanhua_Flora
Summary: It seems fall in love at first sight isn't limited to living people.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	La dame aux Camélias

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that English is not my native language. So this article may have some grammatical mistakes. It was originally in Chinese.

Nanami Ryuusui sweared he didn't on porpose, he just wanted to pay respects to —— Acutally he had been thinking for a long time in his head whether the word "respect" was compatible with his actions. Well, he wanted to see Shishiou Tsukasa, in other words, the frozen Shishiou Tsukasa. He had certainly seen Shishiou Tsukasa throw fists in the ring, and even had the privilege of walking past him at a victory party he was forced to attend. This time, Shishiou Tsukasa is the only one he visited, he should be taken seriously, such as spray perfume. The idea soon evaporated, he almost forgot that all the spirit to enjoy the luxury in this new world almost all from him, and he has just thought of nowadays no one has the energy to refine a small bottle of aromatic, and expensive liquid.

So Nanami Ryuusui only changed a more white shirt, to ensure that his body does not have the smell of sweat brought by the sun. The shirt was Yuzuriha's masterpiece, cut properly and with his initials embroidered on the collar. Francois had given him a handkerchief a few days ago, and it had come in very handy now. No matter where he put the handkerchief, it looks like he was going to a feast.

Shishiou Tsukasa's ice coffin sits in a cave in the cliff below the waterfall. It is not unfrequented, because it needs to be checked and maintained from time to time. Shishiou Tsukasa's little sister Mirai often stayed there and talked about the things that happened every day. Nanami Ryuusui felt strange, everyone seems not to think that the lion king is dead. Although it is true, if they find a way to petrify, Shishiou Tsukasa will rise from the dead and continue his greatest career of humanity. In this sense, Shishiou Tsukasa is no different from a sleeping human vegetable. Nanami Ryuusui thought of the old world through the freezing in order to survive the incurable disease patients, they are no exception in this catastrophe into stone. Think about it. Before that, they had slept with hope, shaking hands and kissing their families, so that their families only thought they were asleep. But Nanami Ryuusui is not Shishiou Tsukasa's family, nor his friends. He could not say to Shishiou Tsukasa that "You are just asleep". To him, Shishiou Tsukasa is really just a corpse. He had no pulse, no breathing, and his limbs were stiff. Despite everything about his condition, Shishiou Tsukasa was a famous man in the Old World, and Nanami Ryuusui feels he has the strength to become a great man in the New World, and he had to meet him before that happens.

It was a bit of a faux pas to fantasize about a corpse. Nanami Ryuusui coughed awkwardly, tiptoe approaches ice coffin. All was quiet. He had come too early and Mirai was still asleep in her room.

He hesitated before lifting the coffin of Shishiou Tsukasa. It won't be a problem. Just take a look, open the lid, and close it. Senkuu had done this countless times before, so he could done it again without error. No power had been cut off, no ice had melted, no man in the coffin had rotted into a sticky mass of corpse fluid... No, it's too early. It's just that microbes would quickly take over his body, and even if he looked good, he would just have to be buried in the dirt as splendidly as possible. In that time Nanami Ryuusui would become a sinner, because he killed a corpse —— He laughed dryly at his own banal humor, the husky voice dispelled his fear and uneasiness. I'm sorry to embarrass you with my curiosity. He apologized to Shishiou Tsukasa in his heart and pushed back the heavy coffin lid.

At the same moment, the cold air, completely out of season, came upon him and formed a white barrier between him and Shishiou Tsukasa. Nanami Ryuusui's eyes by the ice raw pain, he closed his eyes after a short rest, solemnly looked at the frozen man.

……

He was a cold, living corpse... Unlike hard stone statues, Ryuusui can feel the pulse of the once leaping, solidified beneath a layer of broken ice. This is not quite the same as I thought, Nanami Ryuusui in the heart of admiration, he felt his breathing was becoming heavier. It was strange that he had expected Shishiou Tsukasa to lie there looking so calm. But he was frowning, tired and weak, exhaustion climbed over his ischemic skin. He's dead, Nanami Ryuusui reminded himself, but could not help more carefully to see him. Shishiou Tsukasa was badly scarred, but his hands were clasped calmly over his chest. His face still has petrified cracks, which make him look less than perfect. He's dead, a corpse without makeup —— just a meteor-like idea was enough to set the blood of the living person next to him on fire.

His imperfections gave birth to a beauty different from the time he still alive. They had met each other before, he was tall and beautiful, with long, glossy black hair, like a fine horse once owned by Nanami Ryuusui. He was unsmiling in front of the camera and unimpressed by fame and fortune. And, a fair complexion with long slender eyelashes. Once they passed by, and then Nanami Ryuusui saw the shadow of his side face. Now he was faded, withered and hollow-cheeked. No matter how much they tried to beautify him. He just bitter as a corvus corax.

According to Senkuu, Shishiou Tsukasa will be petrified and resurrected at some future date. Nanami Ryuusui tried not to imagine that scene, he will open his eyes, the premise is to become a stone statue —— is this logical? Durallion and Pilar threw the stones behind them, the hard quartz became bone, the wet earth melted into flesh, then person anabiosis. Tsukasa, how do you rise from the dead? He suddenly realized that it was too friendly, too sincere to call Tsukasa, as if they were old friends. He looked at Tsukasa, although Tsukasa didn't know him, he didn't exist in his memory. The sound of the waterfall roared behind them, bringing moist unease to his hearts. He knows what Tsukasa's done in the world, he's a sinner, an idealized person. he can be spat on, can be stigmatized. But he can't argue, right. Perhaps it was partly because of his nature. The other part is that if you don't have to think, you know he's dead, how can a dead man come out of the grave to defend himself? He died in silence, quiet and weary, with a holy glow upon his skin. Whichever you are, when you become a symbol of fate, you will never die, my own Marguerite.

When Tsukasa opened his eyes, then Nanami Ryuusui may not be young appearance. All beings are equal in death, he does not expect to look up to the glory of Tsukasa when he is resurrected. Their years are stolen at that moment, and he can finally set foot on the river Styx where Tsukasa used to dwell. As the morning sun rose, it swept through the water and imprinted a blur on Tsukasa's frozen eyelashes.

He fell in love with Tsukasa, which is different from human love.

Because Tsukasa is just a corpse.

Love comes all of a sudden, he thought.

Then something occurred to him. He took out the folded square handkerchief that Francois had handed him, and laid it flat over Tsukasa's face, as softly as if he had appeased a newly dead bride. Then he kissed him, gently through the handkerchief.

"Et je lui passe les camélias au plus juste prix. C'est ma morte de prédilection."*

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *It's from La dame aux Camélias（The Lady of the Camellias）  
> The English translation is "I let her have the camellias at a very fair price. Of all the departed, she's my favourite."


End file.
